saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Art of Basag
Basagulero, '''the act properly described as Basagan or otherwise known as 'The Art of Basag '(Basag - filipino term for 'break', 'smash' or 'shatter') ' is a martial art commonly used in Ayepeessee. It is also a well-known hobby, and sparring matches are commonly held even among the common folk. The martial art mainly involves the use of weakening the opponent's mind. For if the opponent is mentally confused and broken - his body would surely follow. Basagulero comes in many forms, with the most common being the distraction with a follow-up type. More powerful, skilled '''Basaguleros' (Practitioners) use moves that can outright defeat an opponent without touching him/her. Usage The art is rather simple to explain but hard to pull off. It has two basic steps, or three if one wishes to go into detail. #First, One must first figure out how his opponent's mind works. Habits, likes, dislikes, personality, lifestyle - that sort of thing. While detailed research is encouraged, it is not always required. #Second, One must figure out a weakness or something that would provoke an extreme negative reaction. Like a deeply kept secret brought into light, or a shocking revelation that would surely send this person's view of the world crashing down. This step is commonly merged with step 1 or step 3. #Third, One must send this message across, or actually abuse the weakness. While used in physical combat merely to create an opening, true basaguleros are able to defeat opponents just by abusing such weaknesses. The most common method is a well-placed insult, a picture/image of something, or an action that would disgust someone. Once properly pulled off, and the opponent is stunned and unable to speak or react or makes signs of giving up - one has achieved 'Basag'. Practitioners usually have some resistance to basag, but when faced against a basagulero who has gauged and ascertained your train of thought - it becomes useless. One must note, that the repeated use of the same basag maneuver doesn't always work - and may also reveal weaknesses in the user. Common Types As stated above, Basaguleros range from single words/ images to incredibly elaborate ones. The common types are classified by senses. *Somatic - The basag occurs after hearing an insult, phrase, song, sound effect, or a verbal command. *Visual - The basag occurs due to something seen in an image, a scene, or an event. *Touch - Basag move based on touching 'weak spots' on the opponent. Not as common as the first two because this almost always requires experimentation. *Smell - The basag occurs after smelling something. This one is one of the rarer basag types to use - because it entirely depends on the opponent. *Taste - Basag occurs with taste. Extremely rare and difficult to pull off. *Elaborate - A not so obvious basag move set off by a myriad of factors. Unlike the 5 senses above, the basag is achieved through a realization of something not quite right, unlike the instantaenous triggers with the senses. This is an advanced basag subtype because the 'victim' suffers 'basag' through his own fault - without an obvious offense from the opponent. *Multifaceted - a combination of any of the above subtypes. Somatic and Visual are common. These are further complicated with the different 'Styles'. Examples of commonly practiced 'Basag Styles' of Ayepeessee are shown below: Moe Style Commonly used against people weak against moe. It is not as common as one might expect outside Sauh, due to the specific nature of the targets. It primarily is a Visual, Somatic, Touch, and Elaborate type style. Involves the use of abusing a person's weakness against 'moe' (fetishes/cuteness) Common practice is the usage of pictures, images, phrases and voice acting, or the outright invitation of an actual 'moe' person. an example of an advanced style may include setting up a chance meeting with such (moe) person/s. Homo Style A very common style, which involves abusing homophobic tendencies. It can fall under all the types, but the primary used types are Visual, Somatic, Touch, and Elaborate. The homo style is so incredibly common and easy to perform that no examples will be listed here. Shocker Style Very commonly used on the Internet, and one of the most effective - if pulled off properly. It involves usage of disturbing or SHOCKING changes in the environment. As such it falls under all types - with visual and somatic being the most common. A false murder scene, a firecracker in the toilet, or screaming in the dark - all count as shockers. Advanced shockers may involve setting up a person's day such that he realizes too late that he has lost something valuable - like his car keys or his underpants. Derp Style The weakest style ever produced, created by Paorou. Involves using unfamiliar words, most notably 'Derp', to confuse his opponents. Effects are short-lived on average and resistance is easy to build up. However, it is usually used to gauge the strength of an opponent. Slightly more effective when used in tandem with physical combat. Also the only Style to manifest itself as a literal NOBOL PANTASMO. Rankings Basaguleros have a very loose understanding of ranking in their craft, but can recognize a master once all skills have come into play. Here is an idea of the different ranks and the abilities associated with them. *Initiates - Have an idea of how a Basag occurs and are able to successfully pull off basag moves on a random basis. *Practitioners - Go out of the way to use Basag moves. Their rate of success varies. They can use general catch-all basag maneuvers, but these won't always work on other practitioners. *Adepts - Practice the three steps really well. Usually can basag familiar opponents, and can resist basag attempts against them. However, they are not as 'exposed' as experts. As such, they are good at one or two styles and can use it on specific people consistently. *Experts - They are not bound to familiar opponents. Sometimes go out of their way to basag random people. Some Internet trolls may fall under this category. Usually, they have one or two 'styles' that they are have mastered, and can use it on more people than adepts. *Masters - These are unnamed, and remain unknown for good reason. They may have very well spent their lifetime dedicated to basagulero. They are the only ones who can use elaborate basag moves on a daily basis. However, one must note that Masters can use different styles with different people - with consistent results. This is what differentiates them from mere experts or adepts. *Unnatural - Creatures and Humans who inadvertedly cause basag without trying. Their success rate varies, but is consistent in the sense that they do not know of, or actively practice the craft. The PAPS JOOLS falls under this category, being one of the strongest known unnatural basaguleros. *Marlon - Amongst marlonist practitioners - this is for he who holds the primordial knowledge of the Basag Art. Only Marlon has this rank. Known Practitioners Many Knights of the Round and denizens of Ayepeessee use Basagulero as their primary fighting style. Ranks and listing below: Paorou Self appointed master of the art. When observed, his skills are only around an Adept's level or so. Despite this, there are plans within the knights to give him the codename 'King of Diamonds', mutated into 'King of Derps' - due to his ability. Created the nigh useless Derp Style, but can alternate into Homo and Shocker styles easily. He is an internet troll has only learned the art recently. PAPS JOOLS The most dangerous Basagulero ever encountered in Ayepeessee - classed Unnatural 'J'. His visage is one of the most powerful visual basag-inducing images ever known. Fortunately, one can build up a resistance to this. The horrifying part is that he can induce basag of all types without even realizing, or trying. This is probably his method of killing his victims as well. Chupul One of the more powerful basaguleros in the Current Era of Ayepeessee. Unknown if he is truly a master or has the unnatural ability to pull off Basag.(similar to Paps Jools) However, due to his status as a 'J', it may be that he simply shares the unnatural basag template along with the PAPS JOOLS. Marlon In Marlonism, he is known to be the originator of this art, and is assumed to know and practice all the styles. In esoteric texts, it is written that he used the art of basag to shape some of the events of history. For Marlonist Basaguleros, there is a special rank created for him and him alone, called "Marlon". Category:Terms